The FASEB Conference on "Renal Microcirculatory and Tubular Dynamics: Molecules to Man" is scheduled for June 26, 2004 - July 1, 2004 in Callaway Gardens, Georgia. Research in renal hemodynamics is undergoing a scientific renaissance because of three evolving interests. First, the growing recognition of the importance of renal hemodynamics, and its integration with renal tubular excretory functions, as pathogenic mechanisms in the development of hypertension, the major risk factor for cardiovascular disease. Second, the explosion of new knowledge from the Human Genome Project has required new genetic approaches to the understanding renal hemodynamic physiology and pathophysiology. Finally, the new discoveries in effector mechanisms based on reactive oxygen species, endothelial-dependent pathways, novel arachidonate metabolites provide opportunities to explore new intrarenal regulatory mechanisms affecting renal hemodynamics and excretory functions under various physiological and pathophysiological conditions. The scientific program was developed with these three evolving interests: 1) The program combines presentations from leading authorities in each field with presentations from young investigators in renal hemodynamics; 2) there will be a strong emphasis on translating basic research to major clinical issues in hypertension, renal diseases, diabetes, and obesity; and 3) ample time for poster sessions will allow for in-depth discussions and special featured poster topic sessions will highlight ongoing research of students, fellows and young scientists. The Specific Aims of the conference are: 1) To convene an internationally recognized inter-disciplinary group of investigators to discuss current research findings in the area of renal microcirculatory and tubular dynamics; 2) to promote the participation of young scientists with an emphasis on women and under-represented minorities, through a travel award program; and 3) to translate basic research in renal microcirculatory and tubular function to major clinical issues in hypertension, renal diseases, diabetes, and obesity. [unreadable] [unreadable]